Lunalight
| romaji = Mūnraito | romaji_anime = Mūnraito | trans = Moonlight | trans_anime = Moonlight | fr_name = Clair de Lune | de_name = Lunalicht | it_name = Lucelunare | it_trans = Moonlight | ko_name = 문라이트 | ko_romanized = Munraiteu | ko_trans = Moonlight | pt_name = Luzlunar | es_name = Lunaluz | sets = * Shining Victories * V Jump March 2016 promotional card * The Dark Illusion | anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V }} "Lunalight", known as "Moonlight" (ムーンライト Mūnraito, written as in the anime) in the OCG, is an archetype of LIGHT and DARK Beast-Warrior-Type monsters used by Celina in Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, debuting in Shining Victories. Design with "Lunalight Blue Cat" and "Lunalight Cat Dancer" in the anime.]] The Main Deck members are named with the pattern "Lunalight {Color} {Animal}" (except for the Pendulum Monsters, which do not have a color in the name). They are visually represented as gymsuit-wearing young girls with animal features, and have a color scheme based on the namesake color. They also wear various crescent moon-shaped accessories, usually over the left eye and the chest. The Fusion Monsters instead are called "Lunalight {Animal} Dancer". They appear as mature-looking women (with animal features as well) wearing long and flowing dresses, and wielding cutting and thrusting weapons. Playing style Instead of searching and adding from the Main Deck: "Lunalight" effects recover resources from the Graveyard and need effects like "Foolish Burial" and "Mathematician" to assist the revival effects of "Blue Cat" and "Tiger." "White Rabbit" can Special Summon any "Lunalight" Monster from the Graveyard and then use its effect to Bounce opposing backrow, clearing the way for a follow-up Fusion Summon. "King of the Swamp" and "Lunalight Black Sheep" can discard themselves to add "Polymerization" from the Main Deck to the hand and is also ideal as Fusion Material to recover "Lunalight" cards from Graveyard Face-Up in the Extra Deck. Additionally, "Fusion Recovery" can be used to recycle "Polymerization" and any Fusion Material used as well. The "Lunalight" Fusion Monsters involve a straightforward battle damage strategy. This is bolstered by the ATK changing effects of "Lunalight Blue Cat" and "Lunalight Crimson Fox" to run over normally stronger monsters easily, with the Spell/Trap bouncing effect of "Lunalight White Rabbit" to assist. The Fusion Monsters of this archetype can be Special Summoned with "Cattle Call" or "Fusion Tag" in combination with "Polymerization" card to reach "Lunalight Leo Dancer" much faster than would normally be expected. The "Odd-Eyes" Archetype has the effect of the "Sky Iris" Spell Card and Monsters of the "Metalfoes" archetype have effects that Destroy a card on the Field to gain advantage and can be used to activate the search effects of "Lunalight Blue Cat" and "Lunalight Reincarnation Dance". This archetype's ability to manage the number of DARK-Attribute Monsters is ideal for running "Dark Armed Dragon" and "Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning". A Pendulum Monster used as Fusion Material from the hand will not be sent to the Extra Deck. Recommended cards Official Decks References Category:TCG and OCG archetypes‎